Cohesive masses of demineralized cortical bone fibers have been used as bone void fillers or implants for use in general orthopaedic applications, trauma applications, and spinal applications, as well as for repair of craniomaxial defects, dental defects, and other bony defects. Such bone void fillers and implants absorb liquids, such as saline, blood, or bone marrow aspirate, but are slow to wet upon initial contact with a liquid. Further, the hydrated mass of fibers in such implants tends to lack structural strength such that it breaks apart when manipulated or irrigated.